We propose to build a computer-graphics, phase-difference, CRT haploscope. This will be a programmable, flexible, steroscopic display system useful for: 1. research in binocular vision, strabismus, and amblyopia; 2. clinical screening and measurement of strabismus and amblyopia; and 3. clinical orthoptics. The system is built primarily from 'off-the-shelf' components to reduce the cost. Liquid-crystal shutter-glasses provide stereo separation of 350x640 pixel, 16-color CRT images, alternating at 30Hz. Design is modular; configuration and cost will vary with intended use. In Phase I we will produce two hardware prototypes to demonstrate the feasibility of the display. These will then be used to develop the software which is the major part of the project. Prototype software will provide the capability for animation in stereoscopic 3-D and tachistoscopic image presentation. Two sample applications programs will demonstrate clinical and orthoptic use of the system. In Phase II we will improve the display's capability and add two optional VLSI eye trackers, primarily for research applications. The primary goal will be development of user-friendly applications programs for semi-automated clinical strabismus screening and orthoptics.